


April 29, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You should be a bit more careful,'' Supergirl said to Amos as she frowned and he winced.





	April 29, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''You should be a bit more careful,'' Supergirl said to Amos as she frowned and he winced due to scratches on his body.

THE END


End file.
